Conflict and change
by me-myself-and-me
Summary: Sequel to innoccence of angels, may not understand if you haven't read that and, basically lots more suprise's for Bella... constructive critisim appreciated
1. eternity

Conflict and change

Conflict and change

Sequel to innocence of angels. (You may not understand some of the characters if you don't read it so I would suggest it, but if you don't then I'm sure you can catch on.)

To people who have read IA 1, I'm glade you chose to read my sequel, it obviously means you liked it, and 2, thank you for the reviews and idea etc. I probably wouldn't have written this other wise.

* * *

"Is it selfish to wish for a moment to last for ever, and to dream of eternity? Is it wrong for an artist to paint a moment in time to capture it forever to believe that there is such a thing? And that wherever we go we will always know that this moment will never fade. Or is it true that eternity is real and that all we have to do is to unlock are heart to relive the moment that we treasure in our memory, like the painting treasured on the wall. Would it be wrong to hide any piece of art work away because it makes us remember that moment that the person was trying so hard to remind us of, when we would much rather forget.

Or is are memory to much like a sieve and even though we want something to never end we can't stop it because we will never be able to remind ourselves of the exact details until every little fragment is gone and is that a good thing or a bad thing? What happens when the moment we want to forget seems to replay it self over and over again, dimming out almost everything else we knew. Is it wrong to believe in eternity, is it real or something that we just want to image?"

* * *

A/N hmm, I wonder who was thinking that? Edward, Bella, Ryan… hmm… or someone else, even. Lol, I wonder if anyone will figure it out now.

Oh and sorry it's short but I like starting with short chapters as you can see and apparently really long A/N's.


	2. why can't i sleep?

Conflict and change: Why can't I sleep

Conflict and change: Why can't I sleep?

Once again haven't read the first one you're not likely to understand

Secondly, disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own the twilight series.

Thirdly, please read and review. Constructive criticism is very welcome.

* * *

?pov

Several months before

Moving hurts, breathing, heck pretty much everything hurts now. Even blinking.

"Stop moving!" Hissed a voice from over head. "You're going to make it worse." I groaned.

"Can it get much worse?" I muttered causing the person to glare.

"Well you could be dead how's that?" I went to shrug and winced.

"Less pain at least."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine with me." I closed my eyes against the pain and fell into a dark slumber.

* * *

Several mouths after

Bella's POV

"mmm. Edward." I whispered into the dark.

"Yes hon?" I heard the velvet voice answer me.

"What time is it?"

"Half 5." I groaned making my angel chuckle. "I'll meet you outside, Charlie coming." I smiled. I yawned it didn't matter I hadn't been sleeping well lately, though I could see the worry in Edwards eyes, that's why I had to act as normal as possible.

"Ok." He kissed me quick on the cheek before leaving without a sound. Then I started to get ready as quickly as I could. I pulled my wings back and yes, I had wings. Technically I am an angel and it is a very long story. I yanked a t-shirt over them and then a hooded. Again it was raining in the little town of forks. Typical but it did matter; I had my own sun in this world. I leapt down the stair, managing not to trip on the stair and instead tripping on the kitchen door way. Charlie was in there eating and I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate as quickly as I could and no, he did not know what I was and he wasn't finding out anytime soon. My gift came from my mother's side.

"See ya Charlie!" I ran out the door he mumbled something incoherent about teenagers and always being in a rush. I leapt out the door and into Edwards's car, kissing him on the cheek as I got in and we speed of to school.

"Bella!" Alice yelled across the car park and ran to me as fast as 'humanly' possible. I hugged her and she started talking about the latest fashions and then stopped before we got to the main part of school. "Oh and Bella. Happy Birthday!" I jumped back a little.

"Alice shush!" I glared. " I don't want the whole school knowing." She crossed her arms.

"And why not it's your birthday we should be celebrating it your 18." It was my turn to cross my arms.

"Alice technically I'm still 16 and a bit." I hissed. "You don't have to celebrate my birthday because I really not any older." She frowned

"Bella don't try and take my fun away from me ok. I've already planned the party." I groaned. "Hey" She snapped. "We haven't celebrated a birthday in forever so your going to celebrate it like it or not." I sighed, no point arguing with Alice. Edward chuckled and I hit him playfully before walking to class.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and we walked into the canteen getting are seats. It was just Alice me and Edward now, though Angela and Ben were both there too. On the other side of the table were Jessica, Lauren and Matt. I grinned and started a conversation with Alice and Angela when Edward glanced round. I followed his gaze as he smiled and I saw as a tall boy with dark brown hair and green eyes walked into the cafeteria. Everyone turned to him immediately and Edwards grinned holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The thoughts going though the majority of the girl head here." I smirked and got up.

"Ryan!" I yelled running over, tripping and he caught me just in time.

"Still as clumsy as ever." He shook his head. I glowered at him.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked.

"Alice invited me to you're birthday party. I just though I'd say hi before hand so you didn't go into shock at the party." I grinned.

"You got roped into it to huh. Haven't you been busy?"

"It's gotten a lot less busy round there so I could take a few days of. It'll still be a while before everything gets rebuilt though." I frowned. "It's all fine Bella really." With that I dragged him over to our table, introducing him to everyone as 'my cousin from out of town.'

"Hey Alice, you don't want me to pick anything up before I leave." He asked. Alice though for like two seconds.

"No, oh but you could look at some of the stuff I didn't know what you'd want to eat." Luckily Ryan could translate that into. 'I don't know if it's suitable human food or not.' The one area Alice didn't have as much expertise in. He nodded ruffled my hair and left just before the bell went for. I grimaced only two hour stood between me and the dread birthday party ahead.

* * *

?pov

I sat up on the bed wincing only slightly, I managed to swing my legs and stand up almost making it to the window before the door burst open.

"What are you doing?! You should be asleep; you're no where near recovered enough, get back in that bed right now!" I grimaced.

"I'm absolutely fine, you're worrying over nothing." I stood staring out the window longingly.

"Are you kidding me? Get back to sleep before I make you!" I sighed.

"I'm not tired." I turned to face them. "I can't sleep." She crossed her arms.

"Then I'll just get you some medicine and…"

"I don't want any more medicine!" I yelled as they looked taken aback. "I'm sick and tired of taking all the medicine it doesn't do anything. Except makes me have to sit through all that torture." I growled. She nodded.

"Fine have it your way. If your so dam worried about it just go already." She held the door. I felt my eyes open wide.

"W-what?"

"I can see that you're only making yourself worrying. So the quicker you see her the quicker you'll rest. Like this you'll never recover. Come on I'll drive you." With that she started packing the bags. I nodded sitting on the bed, now feeling more exhausted than before.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Good."

That night she packed the jeep and we left, driving through the barren landscape, littered with a few dead trees. Driving to the horizon and for once I feel asleep peacefully thinking.

_Soon. Very, very soon. _


	3. Party

Party…

Disclaimer!!!! Don't not own twilight!!!!

Enjoy and review please. Review's fuel the story train and sorry, eip, i put it up then started reading and noticed there was a bazzilion grammar errors so took it down but now its going back up. yay

* * *

I walked up to Edwards's car after the school day had ended getting in as slowly as I could try to stall for time. Edward rolled his eyes but waited as I slowly did the seatbelt. As soon as I was done he sped of to the house. Lights decorated the trees all the way up and I moaned to myself.

"Bella, please try to enjoy this, we haven't had a party since Emmett and everyone is really looking forward to it." I sighed and nodded as he parked smoothly as always and I got out.

"Edwards no one from schools here are they?" I asked simply, he knew what I meant and nodded.

"No," I grinned and slipped the baggy hoodie off over my head and let the two huge white wings unfurl, now fully sized and it kind of made it difficult to get through doors, but they retracted in a way that they were easy to hide but it made them stiff. Seeing as no one normally came to the Cullen's house it was great to be able to let them loose. I stretched and when I drew them back a little looked at Edwards grin.

"What?" I asked slightly self conscious.

"You're even more beautiful than you were yesterday." I smiled sheepishly and he wrapped an arm round me and dragged me in.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Bella!" A group of people chorused as I got in. Pink petals and roses covered every available surface and a pink cake was balanced next to a large pile of presents. Ryan had two brown wings out slightly and was trying carefully not to knock anything over, Alice was eyeing him dangerously. I smiled at everyone; I had to admit Alice had made the place look brilliant.

"Well, what do you want to do first, Cake or presents?" Alice grimaced at the word cake and I simply shrugged. She sighed and stuffed a box into my hand. "Open it." I sighed and pulled the paper away slowly from the box until Ryan spoke up.

"Bella please, you're doing it so slow it's even torture to me, what is it going to be like for the vampires that do things at super speed?" Edward chuckled along with Emmett, Jasper even Carlisle and Emse grinned I stuck out my tongue and just ripped the remaining packaging off only to see a box with some words and numbers on it. I opened it and it was empty.

"Eh… thanks. I think." Edward chuckled.

"It's a radio for you're car, Emmett put it in while you where at school today." I blinked.

"Oh. Oh, thanks Emmett." He laughed and I frowned slightly. Alice passed me another box.

"That's from me." Ryan spoke up he was now sitting down next to Carsile on the couch. I opened the smaller package just as carefully, a wide box was inside and I opened it. Inside there was a long beaded necklace, red, blue and green beads decorated it in a pattern of colours threaded on a black chain with three little feather attached to the end. I bit my tongue to stop me from yelling. Ryan grinned.

"Well. What do you think?" I ran over and hugged him, while Edward and the others exchanged glances behind my back which Ryan just about caught. When I let go he explained it. "When you get to a certain age you get one, each ones personalized for each person and it's a tradition. The patterns mean different things and you only get it when someone close thinks you've grown up enough to get one." Edward nodded and looked more carefully at the necklace that I now had round my neck.

"So what does this pattern mean?" He grinned.

"Blind to their own strength and beauty." Edward nodded.

"Fitting." He placed a kiss on my forehead and Alice butted in with another gift.

"Ok, next present. It's from me and Edward." I sighed and glared at my boyfriend.

"I thoughT I told you not to buy me anything." He grinned and pushed the box more firmly into my hand.

"I didn't, now open it." I shot him a glare out of the side of my eye before unwrapping the slim square shape. It was a CD with a blank cover I frowned.

"What's on it?" I asked and Alice flew forward and placed the CD gently into the player, suddenly sweet, soft song flowed over the room. I smiled to myself.

"My lullaby." I turned round and hugged my boyfriend burying my head into Edwards's chest.

* * *

"Hmmm, we should be there in a few days." She muttered the map lay opened on her lap in the car. I leaned my head against the window. "You think you'll be able to hold up that long or should we stop for a bit?"

"I'll be fine, the quicker we get there the better." I muttered. I could feel her stare on my back.

"Right well, I'm going to get some painkillers and some pep pills so don't do anything." I gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah like I'm going anywhere soon." I heard the door slam shut and the footsteps as she ran across the road to the pharmacy on the other side. What luck she'd have getting painkiller strong enough there but, you never know. I heard thunder over head and looked up just in time to see the first drop of rain hit the windscreen.

* * *

I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and let my wings stretch out across the room Ryan was on the chair opposite with Esme and Carsile still Emmett and Jasper had gone trying out a bet they had, Rosaline had gone some where and Alice was asking Ryan questions about the cake which we'd had a while before. we'd Meaning me and Ryan. I'd take some home for Charlie when I left. We were listening to some of the other songs Edward had recorded for me. Suddenly Alice froze across the room, her eyes clouded slightly. Edward was up almost at once and Esme was leaning over her.

"Alice what is it?" Edward was stiff underneath me and I sat up straight.

"Alice?" I asked looking over. Emmett and Jasper had rushed in and now Jasper was sitting next to Alice. Her eyes returned to the normal topaz colour and she had a frown set on her face, she turned to Edward.

"That doesn't make any sense." I turned to Edward the crease above his perfect brow told me he thought the same.

"No."

"What? What doesn't make sense?" I looked between the two of them, waiting for an explanation.

"There were eyes…" Alice started to explain. "People are coming. Three pairs of eyes, then another two pairs, getting closer… but then… it just vanished and there were blank spots and when it did come back it was fuzzy and there weren't as many." I frowned.

"Like you?" Ryan asked simply his face turned back into a calm, serious mask like he was dealing with business again. Alice frowned and shook her head.

"It's not clear enough, every thing was too blurred." She answered. Rosaline had appeared halfway through and she stood next to Emmett.

There was a knock at the door and Carsile stood up to get it. Ryan got up to follow him and the door opened onto a tall woman with goldie wings. Ryan smiled at her.

"I guess this means my free time is over," She nodded a quick reply and Ryan sighed, wings dropping slightly. "Well Bell's happy birthday, you better not forget to visit ok?" He gave me a hug almost lifting me of the floor. "Stay safe ok." He smiled before waving to the others and walking out of the room. I watched as the two gave a short jump on each side of the drive and stretch out their wings pushing down hard, Ryan's dark hazel wings where defiantly bigger and it wasn't long before they disappeared behind the clouds that continuously covered the Forks sky.

Edward turned to me, wrapping his arms round my middle. "We better get you home before Charlie gets worried." I nodded and let him lead me to the car. I leaned against the window and fell asleep there, not even noticing Edward lift me up and put me in my bed.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me. It reminds me of someplace but I can't put my finger on where. I know I've been here before though, defiantly.

_In a quick second the position change_

"_Please Lou"_

_Spreading his wings out wide_

"_What do you know?!"_

_Pulling the brown haired angles head into his chest_

"_There's nothing I can do, not anymore."_

_There was a loud echoing bang signalling that the two fighters had finally stopped, hit the bottom of the shadows. Not to return again._

I jolted upright with a start, waiting for my heart to stop pounding in my chest and my head to spin. I felt a cold sweat across my neck. I put my hand on my heart, I could hear the thunder roaring outside and the rain pounding down outside. I closed my eyes to calm my breathing.

"It was just a dream…"

* * *

_**Next Time!!!!!! **_(Which is planning to come out next weekend so stay tuned)

Disasters strikes

"Hm, well what have we got here now?" …

"Don't touch her!"…

"Well someone's touchy now? Hm, never mind, there's more than one way to kill a cat."…

* * *

**A/N** I love cliff-hangers and such and such and putting lots of question in.

Who was Alice's vision about?

Who was having the dream? Could it be Bella or someone else?

And is the dream familiar anyone?

Well keep reviewing and people all shall be revealed in due time because thats how I do my stories. I'm grateful for all you review and alerts and such thing, *bows and hands out cookies and hugs*

So keep reviewing please, they fuel my story train! And I have a poll if anyone wants to vote to! :)


	4. distastour strikes!

Disaster strikes!

Disclaimer: (inserts something witty here.) I do not own twilight

A/N knees on floor, OMG I'm so so so sorry… I know it was meant to be out like… the weekend but I was busy, so here it is, just a little later… I haven't checked it over either because its late, and I'm spending my time to finish it… again sorry!

and plus, might give you more clue to the people!

* * *

BPOV

I drove straight to Edwards the next morning, I didn't have to work this weekend and I'd done most of the easy school work and now I was going up the drive. I parked the rusty truck outside the house jumping out and in barely a second instant Edward was at my side.

"Has Alice seen anything else?" I asked trying to hide my anxiety. He shook his head and led me inside.

"They've all been pretty normal." I sighed, not sure if that was good or bad. Edward smiled. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." I turned in his grip and gave him a hard look.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about everyone." Edward grinned a little but his eyes where sadder.

"You should worry more about yourself sometimes." I grinned and walked straight into the house.

"Maybe." Alice smiled at me from the other side of the room, grinning. Edward followed and thought for a bit before shrugging gently. Alice grinned widened and I looked between the two, before I was led back out again. Everyone was already waiting outside.

"Erm… what's going on?" I asked and there was a clash of thunder over head. Edward grinned.

"You'll see." He went to pull me onto his back and I stepped away.

"Now way that makes me feels sick still. I'll follow." He rolled his eyes but shrugged and I did a small running jump and soared a little way above the tree tops. I watched as the entire Cullen family ran straight through the forest without bumping into a single tree or bush and I followed until they reached a little clearing a couple of miles out. I landed near a boulder where Esme was standing; Carsile was already running round the field. I quirked and eyebrow at Edward and then blink when I saw Jasper holding.

"Baseball?" I asked. Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"We can play sports to Bella." I grinned.

"Huh, I never knew vampires liked to play baseball." Jasper chuckled swinging the bat over his shoulder and walking to what I know guess was first base. I watched as Edward walked away to his own position and I sat next to Esme.

"You don't mind refereeing?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I like to keep the game fair." She grinned at me with perfect white teeth. I smiled and jumped up onto the boulder.

"Go Edward!" I yelled as Alice ran elegantly across to the pitching mound. As soon as she threw the ball and it hit the bat I realised why it need to be thundering. The sound was like boulders crashing together. The ball flew all the way into the trees and I watched as Edward chased after it and the vampires flew at super speed round the bases. Alice looked like a gazelle, graceful as she ran and Edward, was different, he looked more like a god. The ball shot of into the wood.

"Wow." I muttered, Esme raised her hand concentrating before calling out.

"Safe." Emmett moaned. "Emmett and jasper may hit hard but Edward faster." She grinned.

* * *

I ran through the wood trying to keep on the trail. The pack was already following me and would catch up soon, but for now it was my job to keep on the trail and stop them before they got too far. I didn't even pant as my paws hint the soft wooded floor of the forest and I could smell the sweet sickly smell in front of me and picked up the pace. I heard Sam's voice in my head.

_You're doing good Jacob don't let them out of you're sight where coming._ I nodded mentally for him and pushed myself, the first to come up behind my flank was Leah. She was grumbling in her head but there was no doubt that she was as excited about the chase as I was.

_Shut up Leah you know this is the most fun we've had in ages._ She did a short of wolfish shrug of her grey shoulders and gave a wolfish grin.

_Bet I can catch up to them though._ I grinned back and in an instant we were racing of towards the sweet sickly smell in front of us and soon the rest of my pack, including Sam had joined us. The greenery was racing us by now and we were so close, to our target that I could feel the buzz shuddering through everyone.

Suddenly Sam pulled up and we all stopped Sniffing round and some growling. They'd gotten past the treaty line. Now there was no way to get there, not without breaking the treaty. I cursed and my brother and sister joined me. Sam called everyone to calm down.

_We'll set up a watch round the perimeter in case they come back over other than that we can't do anything._

I growled but he was right there was nothing we could do with those bloodsuckers on the other side. I grunted and Leah and I started up the first watch.

* * *

I watched the game, it being the first sport that ever interested me. I suddenly had a very, interesting idea, I caught a glimpse of Alice smirk as she looked at me and I smiled back before whispering something as quietly as I could to Esme. Before jumping up and letting my wings spread out and getting to a good enough distance above. I could just make out Edward giving what I guessed was a confused looked at Alice before she got ready to pitch the next ball to Emmett. There was another crack like thunder and the ball flew into the air, just like I wanted, it flew to go over the trees and I watched as Edward ran after in and I pulled in my wings and dive towards it gaining speed as I fell. The wind in my wings was cold but wonderful and I grabbed the ball before pulling up and spinning round and diving again. I saw Edward on the ground just and his look of shock and then turn to a grin as I dived straight picking up speed before throwing the ball with all my might at the base and pulling up. I watched as Carlisle caught it and stopped Emmett in his tracks.

"Hey no fair!" He yelled up and I just laughed, swooping gently back down and immediately having Edwards's arms wrap around me. I grinned.

"So how do I fit in with vampire baseball?" He chuckled.

"Hey, she's on our team Edward you've already got Alice and she can't predicate where the balls going." Emmett yelled across the field. Alice grinned.

"Nope she's on our team Emmett, I called her first." Emmett stared.

"No you didn't!" Emmett sounded outraged and I just laughed with Edwards until Alice froze up, her eyes clouded over and everyone one stood still. When she came back everyone was tense and her eyes immediately flickered to the wood.

"There here." She muttered but we all still heard it. Edward grip on me tightened instinctively and I stared at the same point she was and now so was everyone else.

"We should leave." Carlisle shook his head.

"There isn't time." He stated and with that I saw a blur in my vision. They were getting closer and quickly. I pulled my wings in as everyone moved closer to me.

"Edward, I'll be fine, I'm not human remember." I regretted saying that as soon as I said it. The intensity of his glare was scary.

"Bella you may not be human but you're far from our kind, these people don't care. There still kill you." I tried hard to stop from cringing. I turned my eyes back I could see better now. There were three of them and in an instant they were there in the field barely a few meters away. They had smooth, incredibly pale skin and beautiful figures that no human could ever match but instead of the soft topaz eyes, there's were hard blood red.

One stepped forward apparently the leader and grinned.

"It's strange to meet such a large group in one area, my name is Laurent and this is James and Victoria." He pointed out the blond and the fiery head head. "I hope were not intruding but we heard the game." He grinned with amazingly white teeth and a smooth velvet voice. Even though I still cringed slightly. I saw James; he was looking around curiously and caught my gaze with a slightly confused, slightly mischievous and malice look. Carlisle spoke up though instead.

"No, not intrusion at all, I'm Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, Emmett and Rosaline, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella." He pointed each of us out in our own pairs motioning to each one of us. "I'd just like to ask that you don't hunt in this area." He stayed calmly as ever and received a knowing look from Laurent.

"Of course." Suddenly James had moved so he was nearer me and Edward, sniffing the air.

"Now isn't this strange." He took another gulp and came closer Edward growl vibrated out of his chest, grip on me tightening. "Not one of use defiantly, but… not human for sure." He grinned, ignoring Edwards's growls. He looked up at him directing the question at him now.

"Hm, well what have we got here now?" Laurent look at James but did nothing, he was scared? It wasn't Laurent who was in charge but James. Jasper and Emmett moved to either side of Edward in-between me and the other one.

"Don't touch her." I heard Edward ground out. James grinned.

"Well someone's touchy now. Hm, never mind there's more than one way to kill a cat or should I say." He took another sniff from the air raising an eyebrow. "Bird." With that both him and Victoria vanished Edward and the others snarling after him.

"I'm sorry." Laurent stated and Carlisle shook his head.

"Please let's continue this at home. Follow me please Edward." He nodded toward us and we shot of, me being carried on Edwards back.

"Edward where are we going?! What's going on?" He snarled.

"We're leaving now. His blood lust, it's strong and he wants the hunt he lives for it and you're his next toy. Bella he wants you." I blinked at the realisation.

* * *

The rain hit the window and the green foliage surrounded us, we we're so close now, so close but so far, all we had to do was get past the wolves at La push. Easier said then done however was what I'd been told.

"I have no idea, unless we go the long way round but even then we've got to take some route through it." She muttered examining the map.

"Explain to me again why we can't drive straight through." I was met with a glare.

"You're kidding me, Those idiots would more than likely rip us apart then let us walk right in and sit down and explain everything. Stupid wolves." She muttered under her breath.

"Why exactly." She grumbled some more. Before snapping the map shut and putting the keys back in the engine.

"Because, idiot. Not only dose this whole vehicle small like a vampire, I look like a vampire and you move like a vampire. The fact that the idiots just want to rip something to shred, does not help our campaign." I grumbled something.

"But why does this car smell like a vampire?" she shrugged.

"S'long story. Now shut up."


	5. cry wolf

Chapter 5

JPOV

I grumbled as I started doing my laps round the boundaries I had Leah constantly complaining in my head over and over again about how she hated eating raw meat. I tied shutting her out in the end but that was almost impossible. I stiffened suddenly as I caught something on the air.

_You get that Leah_

_Yeah, more of them_ I felt her grin in my head and I matched it. I turned and let out a howl to warn the others and started straight towards the smell.

_Who would have though two cause in one day_

Leah laughed behind me agreeing as we bolted to the road.

* * *

?pov

"You know you owe me for like the rest of your life for this." She muttered staring out of the window waiting for the worst to happen. I sighed knowing she would never let this up.

"I know I know I already told you I'd do anything." She just grumbled a few curse words back at me and continued to drive. I stiffened as I saw some blurs passing us in the forest next to us. "They can't have found us already." I hissed, turning back and trying to act as if I hadn't seen anything. She bent down and fiddled with the radio.

"Yeah, well there not real wolfs, there giant manipulated ones." She growled. "They probably caught our sent as soon as we came in their territory. Just try not to act as if you've seen them." She muttered. The radio played out some random folk song and she drove round another corner. I could feel even more come round. There were so many. I heard a hiss next to me.

"What the heck? I had no idea the pack was this big" She looked out the window trying to make it look like she was looking at the wind mirror. "There's only meant to be a few." She started to accelerate the car but the road was deserted and no one would notice a huge wolf jumped into the road and she braked violently swerving and just missing a tree on the road. Coming to a halt. She slammed her hand onto the steering wheel of the jeep.

"Oh for crying out loud." She pushed the door open and the giant wolf started snarling I was about to get out when she yelled. "Stay!" She turned to the wolf. "And you! You can shut your trap too, I'm not a firkin vampire ok or do you fail to notice the beating heart! You almost drove me of the road and smashed my car you oversized mutt!" She was very pissed I stayed in the car as she continued to rant at the wolf in front of her like no tomorrow and others started appearing out of the woods as the wolf backed up slightly. As she continued to snap at it. Suddenly a two boys walked out of the woods with only trousers on and she turned on them immediately. "And you two, who the heck are you, oh let me guess you have to be the alpha, well that explains it you look like you don't think before you act!" The boy held up his hands.

"I'm Sam, and this is Jacob. Yes I'm the leader but we still need to know why you stink of vampires and why you've come to our territory with one." He motioned to be in the car.

"He's not a firkin vampire he's an Angel you dim wits!" She sighed and opened the car door for me. "Mind showing them." She muttered and nodded though I still didn't want to get rip to shreds I climbed slowly and painfully out of the car and slowly spread my tattered black wings.

"Lucifer." I held out a hand smiling a little, while she rolled her eyes.

"You seriously though you where the only mythical beast in the entire world except for vampires?" I watched the faces on the other two drop and the wolfs stared in shock.

* * *

Bpov

"Edward!" I yelled. "Edward we can't just run?" I shouted but knew he was ignoring me. Suddenly a blur appeared in front of us and Edward stopped suddenly growling. I saw James standing in front of us grinning, red eyes alight.

"You should listen to your girl friend sometimes." I growled, pushing down the panic. Pushed of Edward. He stared at me.

"Bella go!" He roared, I shook my head.

"No." Suddenly I felt some hard hit my head I got whipped backwards. I heard a growled as Edward pulled him of me. I screamed as I felt fire starting from my wrist.

"Bella!" I heard another growl and I made myself look open to see James being pushed against a tree by Edward. Then everything started to go black around me as the fire increased. I heard more yelling. I could have sworn I heard Alice and Carlisle next to me.

"Edward! You need to suck the venom out." I heard Carlisle tell Edward.

"I can't" I heard the stress in his voice.

"You have to!" I heard Carlisle yell at him and then I felt something sharp at my wrist and I let out another scream as the fire increased then it slowly started to fade. I felt dizzy and weak but everything was ok. Nothing hurt. I heard a muffled voice.

"Edward. Edwards let go." I started to feel dizzy. Then everything just faded.


	6. fallen angel

Fallen angel

LPOV

Jacob stared blankly as she helped me back into the car again. Wincing with some of the pain she was mumbling incoherently. Which was good, because I did not want to hear what she was saying, something told me it was not good. She slammed the door before turning to Jacob again, Sam had returned to his wolf form and left as well as most of the other to do something I wasn't quite sure about.

"Who exactly are you?" Jacob half growled out arms cross.

"Like it's any of your business." She grumbled back. "What happened to your manors?" She snapped.

"Sorry people who stink like blood sucking scum, I'm not normally polite to."

"Ha, yeah and people who smell like wet frickin dog are any frickin better now." She retorted and I held back a chuckle but she sent a glare my way anyway.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine." He grunted.

"Yeah and you're not exactly Mr, sunshine your self kid." Jacob raised an eyebrow, slightly, look changing from annoyed to confusion.

"Kid? I'm the same age or older than you are." She gave a huff.

"So what, your still an immature pup for all I give a dam." The look immediately switched back but he just growled rather than say anything. She just gave out another 'humph' walking back to the driver seat and pulling the map out. "So kid, if you're gonna be an annoying idiot the least you can do is give me some directions. Do you know where Bella Swan lives?"

Jacobs face immediately fell. "How do you know Bella?" He asked his voice softer. She shrugged.

"I don't, Lou does." I nodded still in the car.

"It's a long story." I murmured leaning my head against the window.

"Yeah I know were Bella lives." He walked forwards and took the map. "Here." He pointed, and then looked at her for a second. "Look I'll drive you there its hard to work out these roads sometimes, plus you look like you've been driving forever." She was about to speak, obviously to say no.

"That sounds like a good idea." I muttered. "Maybe she can sleep and she won't be so crabby." Her glare turned to me and she nodded.

"Fine kid." She jumped into the back seat letting Jacob into the front, and was quiet as he turned the keys in the ignition and started to drive away through the forest.

"Oh and by the way, my names Maria."

* * *

Bpov

I blinked my head hurt and I felt dizzy. I went to sit up slowly but got pushed back down again but something cold and hard.

"Mm. Edward?" I mumbled.

"Shh, it's ok." I could hear the strain in his voice that told me something wasn't right, I made myself open my eyes blinking against the light at first but soon they focused on Edwards face, his eyes dittoed the stress in his voice.

"Edward what is it? What's wrong?" I said slightly panicked now.

"Shh, shh." He soothed stroking my hair, sitting on the couch next to me, where I'd been laid down in his room. "Nothings wrong, everything's fine. Emmett and Jasper took care of it."

"What?" I mumbled confused as everything came back, James. I looked up. "Edward?" He looked down at me and nodded.

"Yes what is it?" I looked at him then felt my wrist and looked at the small crescent shaped scar there. "He… bit…" I started. "The venom?" I could still feel my heart beat, nothing was different. Edwards sighed.

"I sucked the poison out… it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He turned away, looking ashamed slightly. I took his hand gently.

"But you stopped you let go that's the important thing." I said quietly but he snatched his hand away and was on the other side on the room instantly his arms crossed. "Edward?"

"I didn't… I. couldn't." He said almost too low for me to hear. "Bella I would never forgive myself if I hurt you and I almost did. It took everyone to pull me off you, I just, couldn't stop." His eyes looked so sad I went to get up.

"Edward its ok I know you –"

"NO!" I stopped, the despair in his eyes was so much, I felt my own eyes start to prick with tears. My vision fuzzed.

"Edward…" I muttered softly trying to reassure him, trying to get into his head. "Please." At last his eyes glanced up at me, there soft topaz colour. I felt his cold arms around me and the wind as we started moving, outward and away from there house. I barely noticed that the light where all out. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly as we continued moving in silence, it was eerie and tense, all made me uneasy. He still didn't talk but I stayed silent in case of doing something else, something more to worsen the situation.

We paused and I recognised the woods just behind Charlie's house. Edward set me down lightly on my feet and I didn't need much to tell from the look in his eyes what was going to happen.

"Bella, we're leaving." Even though I knew it, the words out loud finally made my heart crack.

"No." I managed to whisper.

"Bella, I'm no good for you, we can't be together it's not right, my word isn't right for you."

"No!" I shouted it with more conviction, more anger this time, I could feel feeling welling up in my gut. Hot tear pricking my eyes making it harder for me to see. "Don't say that, don't. I can't… it's." I shook my head. "I haven't gone through everything just to loose you. I won't let you!" I could feel my whole body shaking and he looked blank, emotionless, and empty. That made it hurt even more, if he felt something anything, then it wouldn't be so hard. But nothing.

"Bella, I don't want you." That stopped everything; I felt every shard of my broken heart freeze over. The anger becomes quenched by the freezing cold. It just slipped away, the feeling of nothingness replace it all. I stood there for a moment not knowing how long had gone past.

"You're lying." I heard my voice crack; it was more of a plea than a statement. He just seemed to ignore me and carry on.

"I promise you, you'll never have to see me again, you can forget about me. It will be as if I never existed." It was only then I realised I'd been starring at the ground for the past while. I guess I couldn't stand to stare into those empty eyes anymore. I couldn't stand to listen to what he was saying. I'd lost so many things and now I was going to lose him and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing I could do about it, because this wasn't like loosing Lou, or loosing anyone else. Because it wasn't because of fate, it was because I wasn't good enough. It was because he chooses, because he didn't want me.

I glanced up and stared straight back into his gold, topaz eyes, hard as steel.

"If that's what you want." I said and I could feel the emptiness in his eyes reflected in my voice. I didn't want to listen to anything else he had to say, I couldn't. I moved too quickly, pushing my wings out and I flew, I flew higher than anything, and I kept flying, not looking back. Not thinking, letting numbness wash over me. Until everything left me.

Then I was falling.

Falling.

And then it was black.

--------------------------------------------

a/n I know i haven't done anything for ages, but meh, i've been busy and lazy and lots of things. so hopefully now summer nearing i'll get back on track


	7. Heaven

The car was thrumming along and Maria was quite sleeping in the back of the car. I shifted slightly, Maria was right about one thing, this boy did smell like wet dog. I'd turned to be looking out the window, it was the most I could do to ignore the pain. Sometimes it was easier than others, now it wasn't so easier. When I saw it.

Unlike humans and unlike a werewolf I had good eyesight, but even if I didn't I wouldn't need it. "Stop!"

"What?" Jacoub muttered.

"Stop the dam car!" I growled, hearing the hiss in my voice. Maria had sat up instantly she was a light sleeper.

"What is it?" she muttered, as Jacoub pulled the car to a halt, but I was already out the car. Stumbling, away.

"Hey where are you going?" both Maria and Jacoub called out at similar times. But I didn't look back no time. With a snap I opened my wings and hurled myself forwards and into the sky. Ignoring the shooting pain, the grey spots on my vision. Ignoring everything.

I would not let my sister fall again.

---------

White feathers span through the air, whipping past shooting high into the clouds before dropping slowly gently. The law of gravity say that everything in the end will always fall at the same rate. So the pale skinned angels feathers floated down next to her as she fell, not noticing them at all. Closer and closer, the trees where getting. There branches seems like needle points.

This will be the end. She though, this will be my end, finally. At least I can remember being happy… at least…

The impact never happened; there was lurch and a stumble. In the air, the white angel was being held. Caught, the fall had slowed into a stumbling lurching decline.

"Bella! Bella!" the shout was loud even other the wind ripping past them. She didn't open her eyes, didn't care. The voice was familiar but, something was wrong. Se must be dead, the end must have come quicker than she though, because that voice didn't belong. Shouldn't be here. The voice should be dead.

But the black angel was falling, his wing beats in the air where unstable and though the fall was less sudden it was still to fast. They would crash and he knew it. He struggled to stop the decline, but he doubted he could stop himself let alone both. So hi did the only thing he could. He pulled himself round. He held her close and he tried to slow the fall as much as they could.

Then the first trees hit, each one hurting but slowing the fall even more. Each painful strike, to the white or black slowed them. Until the landing was a sudden thump on the ground. Landing stumbling on his feet. The black angel stumbled forward before letting go. The white seemingly unharmed. He sighed and stumbled kneeling next to her. Panting heavily.

"Bella… what have you done?"

----------

Maria lurched as Luc took of. "Where are you going!" she turned as the wolf boy yelled the same thing. "Urgh stupid, stupid bird brained angel!" she shouted. Then started running, she ran at a human pace following the angel straight into the woods, abandoning the car.

"Hey, wait!" Jacoub yelled following her, as a werewolf he was faster, even if he wasn't his legs where long enough to catch up.

"I won't wait, when the idiot shouldn't be flying." Jacoub noticed that even though he could keep up, for a human she was fast. He had easily jumped over and dodged the branches that lay in the way.

"Well you really think you can catch them by running." She made a sound like a grunt.

"What's your suggestion. Wolf boy?" she muttered after a while. Jacoub didn't need anything else he ran ahead further into the trees and then there was a sound like ripping. She knew immediately what.

She had just enough time to stop before running into a fully changed wolf.

"Let me guess… you want me to ride you?" she muttered the wolf tilted his russet head and nodded. "Stupid mutt." He gave a soft growl but she was already climbing onto his back pushing her fingers deep into the fur for grip. Using her legs to give her more balance.

"Mush." She grinned as she said and he growled again before setting of. Running full pelt ignoring the branches that swept past. Maria pushed herself down low into his fur and back so as not to get whipped by the branches.

she only hopped that the idiot hadn't hurt himself more.

-------------

They reach them, Maria and Jacoub suddenly burst into the small clearing made by the fall and the snapped branches as they past. Lucifer wings where tattered more than they had already been, old wounds re-opened. He was kneeling over her, at the sight of it something inside her lurched. The seen was so sad, yet a part of her kept screaming that it was also so pafetic. Like an old movie.

She shook that part away, "Luc?" she muttered sliding down from the wolfs back. He wouldn't change back just yet he was in shock. Watching not only the boy with wings but the white winged Bella.

Luc head turned with obvious stiffness. "She fell. Again." He muttered. "I should have been here before so I could do something…"

"Its not your fault. Luc you where injured you still are it's all you can do, she's fine anyway. " Maria muttered she knelt down next to the angel. Her white wings where pure but slightly blood stained at points but she couldn't make out anything being broken.

"Come on, we need to go somewhere… I don't think we can take her back to her dad with her wings… but… he'll know she's missing. Urgh." She was so stupid. But first things first. She lifted Bella. Luc stood after a while and stumbled leaning against a tree. He should have been surprised that she could lift the weight. A adult human was enough, but an adult human who also had two large, fully grown wings, was a much larger weight. Then she draped her across the wolfs back. "Luc come on you too." She motioned with her head. He complied without so much as an annoyed grunt from Jacoub. The four started back to the car at an easy walk. Maria walking beside the wolf Luc and Bella on top.

"Now where?" she muttered under her breath. "now where can we go?"

***********a/n

sorry, not really been in the writing mood lately. so it's all going rather slow.

and really anyone have any ideas where they can go now because i seriously don't


End file.
